


Count To Ten

by Princess_Uchiha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Uchiha/pseuds/Princess_Uchiha
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are two strangers in transit. Then they meet.





	

**Ten**

He watches from afar, the severely smashed guy at the party. He knows who he is, also that he placed last at the Grand Prix this year. He has never spoken to him in person, nor actually taken a good look at him.

**Nine**

Something about the guy intrigues him. The way he’s unabashedly fooling around, his drunken antics leaving everybody in splits, and… _is he doing a dance-off with his namesake?_ Something stirs in him. He wants to know this guy more. He stands up.

**Eight**

And now…the guy has his arms wrapped around him. Practically grinding on him. Spewing drunken nonsense. Asking him to be his coach. Red dusts his cheeks. He is intensely fascinated, and stares at the guy hanging onto his neck, deeply curious of how things would go if he just gave in…but, he’s scared of what he might be getting himself into.

**Seven, six, five**

He sees the viral video of him on the ice, skating to _his_ routine, body moving in a dreamlike rhythm, emanating grace and _beauty_ from every pore. He leans back on his couch, remembering the party, remembering _him_ , the guy he just hasn’t been able to get off his mind for all these months. He bites down on his lower lip, reaching a decision. Seriously, how bad could it get?

**Four**

He finds Japan quite to his liking. Finding the man he is looking for turns out to be easier than he had expected it to be. 

**Three**

He steps into the onsen, letting the warmth of the water seep into his pores. All his life, he has been rushing, running from one goal to the other, never truly allowing himself time for any distractions. He takes a deep breath. It’s time. 

**Two**

He sees him rushing into the onsen, sees him come to a grinding halt at the sight of him, sees his face go red. He stands up, heart pounding, dazzling smile on his face. He extends his hand out to him. Yes. It’s time. 

**One**

“Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach. I’ll make you win the Grand Prix final.” 


End file.
